


Gone

by Werewolf714



Series: Trust, Love, Betrayal. AU. [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf714/pseuds/Werewolf714
Summary: Emerald goes to visit an old friend several years after the war. (Trust Love Betrayal AU following White Riding hood.) Oneshot.





	Gone

The wind played with Emerald's hair as she walked, her steps steady and determined. It had been several years now, several years since Cinder's fall. In all that time she hadn't returned, she couldn't… Even if she hadn't been wanted by the law after all that happened… She just couldn't.

She let out a long sigh before settling in the grass, the calm of this place was almost eerie. She took a long look at the stone sitting before her.

"Sorry it took me so… long…" She sighed, the headstone that read 'Mercury Black' held no reply for her.

Only silence.

"Jerk." She snarled at the silent stone. Her voice quivered far more than she meant for it too. She lowered her hand to the grass and tried to stop the tears. "Be strong… Mercury, I can't be strong forever!"

Her efforts to stop her tears failed and they started to fall to the grass around her hand.

"Better than getting old… You jerk! You weren't supposed to leave me!" She fell forward, sobbing. Her arm folded under her weight and left her to lie in the grass. "You promised me we'd go down together… One big heist to end them all. We'd go down in history as the greatest thieves to cross Remnant… And now, you're dead… Not famous, just gone."

She dug her fingers into the sod as she cried harder, shoulders trembling in pain.

Someone walking by noticed her and moved closer, their footsteps drawing closer and closer.

"Emerald Sustrai?" A male voice asked.

"Who want's to know?" She asked miserably without looking up.

"Vale police, raise your hands."

Now Emerald did look up, meeting the eyes of the oficer. She sighed, glancing to the headstone. "No, why don't you just shoot me." In a quieter and bitter tone she added. "It's better than getting old."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer yelled at her.

"No. I'm resisting arrest. I am armed and I am dangerous."

The officer snarled and started to pull the trigger of his gun when suddenly it flew from his hands.

"I wouldn't do that."

The cop stared in wide eyed terror at something just past Mercury's headstone.

Not having heard, Emerald glanced that way to see nothing. She turned a confused look on the cop who was now very pale.

"No one touches her? Understood?"

The officer nodded his head, backing away.

Still Emerald did not see or hear what the officer was hearing and seeing. He turned and ran, leaving her alone in the grass above Mercury's grave. It was then she felt a light touch on her cheek, it was cold and fleeting then it was gone.

The only thing that came to mind was. "Be strong."

Emerald sighed heavily, tears rolling anew. "Jerk."


End file.
